Cosmetic products, such as nail gel, nail polish, and nail powder, are applied on manmade nail tips for demonstrate the color schemes of the cosmetic products for customers' viewing. Usually a plurality of nail tips applied with different color schemes are displayed side by side for a customer's easy comparison between different color schemes associated with the cosmetic products. The display device currently on the market have nail tips fixed on a board that an individual nail tip cannot be removed or switched with other nail tips on the board to other locations on the board or another board. Also, since the nail tips are all fixed on one board, a cosmetic company wants to display various color schemes must keep switching different color schemes when working on one board at each time. This prevents mass-production of the sets of nail tip display. Therefore, there is a long-felt need to overcome these issues.